overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erugaia/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Erugaia class build gives him the highest natural MP stat of any other class build. However, his offensive and defensive stats in terms of both magical and physical is extremely low, making it inherently a support class build. His build makes up for these drawbacks by giving him resistant and special ability stats that are extremely high; as well as extremely powerful summoned monsters. Another benefit of his build is that it allowed him to stay in combat for long periods of time because his spells consume MP at a slow rate, and he generally support his summoned monsters and other party members, rather than engaging directly in combat himself. Erugaia is equipped with the strongest summoner class called the "World Summoner", a class with incredibly powerful summoned monsters. However, in order to prevent the class from being overpowered, the maximum number of summons that Erugaia can summon from this class at any moment is one. There is also no time limit to these summoned monsters, instead they place a constant drain on the casters MP until they're recalled, defeated or if the summoner runs out of MP. Due to the singular powerful monsters that can be summoned Erugaia's role within a party can include Healer, Tank, attacker, and Seeker. He is also equipped with the strongest and extremely rare blessing class called the "World Enchanter", a class with a rich repertoire of supporting spells. These spells range from buffs that raise the combat prowess of summon monsters and party members to debuffs that reduce the combat prowess of his enemies. It is the only known class with super effective debuffs against both the "World Champion" class and the "World Enemies" boss. Due to this, the moment Erugaia acquired the class, he was highly sought-after player. Many guilds wanting him to join them, including several of the Top Ten Guilds. Furthermore, his build allowed him to excel in PVP combat to the point where he was renowned as a Legendary PK. However, despite its many strengths his build did have a critical weakness, it was heavily depended on MP. Because of this MP Management and MP Restoration was also a critical part of his build. Though he had an ample supply of MP, his consumption rate outstripped even that. In other words, he burned through MP rather quickly through the summoning and the maintaining of his strongest monsters. Buffing Spells *A spell that increases the movement speed of the target. *A spell that increases the attack speed of the target. *A spell that increases the health points of the target. *A spell that increases the target's perception. *A spell that increases the target's physical defense. *A spell that boost the damage output of the target. Debuffing Spells *A spell that reduces the movement speed of the target. *A spell that reduces the attack speed of the target. *A spell that decreases the resistance of the target to various elements or forms of attack. *A spell that reduces the stats of the target. *A spell that cripples the target's perception. *A spell that lowers the target's physical defense. Main Equipment Trivia * He is equipped with two of the rarest classes in YGGDRASIL, the "World Summoner and the "World Enchanter". The former is a class with powerful summoned monsters and the latter is a class with incredible support magic.